


Addicted To Your Light

by Wersa



Series: I'll Be With You From Dusk Till Dawn [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Lesbian Sex, Smut, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wersa/pseuds/Wersa
Summary: Leona wants something only Diana can give her, and since she asked so nicely, Diana will give it to her.Set in main verse.
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Series: I'll Be With You From Dusk Till Dawn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055072
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Addicted To Your Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KilledByMoonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilledByMoonfire/gifts).



━━━━ • ━━━━

_You're all I need between my sheets_  
_Just you and me_  
_Don't ever slow down_  
_Your hands should be all over me_  
_Your lips, your teeth_  
_Don't ever stop now_

Car Astor - Potions.

━━━━ • ━━━━

Carefully positioned fingers comb through endless strands of stark white hair, ironing out any tangles she may find on the way as she massages the rejuvenating oils into Diana’s hair. She finishes with a thorough massage of her scalp, not one to let her love go without having first tended to her to the absolute best of her ability.

Strong fingers begin a steady, firm pace against the back of Diana’s head first, then she slowly spreads her touch out to the sides, and ending just above the Lunari’s forehead, where her rune glows dimly in the barely lit room. The sun is coming down outside, making way for the moon to soon enough bathe the marble floors in a pleasantly scarce light.

Once she is done and has washed the last suds from Diana’s hair, Leona reaches around the smaller woman with both of her arms, locking them around her in a loose embrace. She kisses Diana’s cheek and for a moment, the light around her grows wider and more intense. Diana doesn’t seem to mind much, for once — as if she is finally getting used to Leona’s post-Ascension quirks.

" I want you tonight. "

It is whispered against the exposed side of Diana’s neck, and followed by a less than subtle kiss. Leona pulls her in a little closer, then, her hands previously locked together by Diana’s middle relinquishing their hold of her only to trail her touch up the Lunari’s arms and giving her shoulders a little rub.

" Oh, is that why you put up with washing my hair then? " Diana asks and turns her head to look at the warrior behind her. That is Leona’s cue to kiss the corner of her mouth and let forth a low chuckle.

" Of course not. " She assures her, to which Diana simply hums. Leona kisses her one last time before she draws away, standing up carefully and exiting the bath. The towels that had been splayed over the sun-warmed rocks lay ready for her to pick one up and begin drying her hair with it. She takes a moment to look back at Diana, silently appreciating the way her muscles flex under droplets of water as she gets up as well.

They dry off together in comfortable silence and make their way towards the bed. Somewhere along the way, Leona grips Diana and pulls her into a lingering kiss. Diana seems to pick up on it rather effortlessly, continuing with another searing kiss. Leona walks Diana backwards, guiding her so that she doesn’t trip over the edge of the bed when they reach it, but instead sits her down slowly and crawls into her lap once she seems comfortable.

" Touch me. " Leona breathes against Diana’s earlobe, having snaked her way in to kiss it softly prior to her demand. She longs to be touched, felt and loved by Diana. To feel _her_ hands on her. To feel desired in that way only her Lunari can make her.

Diana seems to be happy to oblige, running her touch over Leona’s curves in a slow, sensual manner. The way she has come to know is Leona’s favorite. And judging by the way her breaths come out in short little puffs by her neck, this time is no different. Leona’s hands travel up and down Diana’s back in a similarly sensual manner, nudging her to continue.

Until Leona seems unable to keep herself from grinding rhythmically into Diana’s lap. Only then does Diana pick her up long enough to switch them around and lay Leona down on her back on the bed. This draws a pleased sigh from the Solari, who instantly wraps her legs around Diana and pulls her down to her level. When they kiss next, it is as heated as before, only this time Leona’s lips part to allow her tongue to swipe across Diana’s lip.

A soft moan accompanies her tongue in pressing against Diana’s lips upon feeling a hand travel south of her body, over the muscles of her stomach to her abdomen, then to her groin. A gasp breaks their intertwining of lips as Diana finds Leona’s clitoris and begins smoothing circles around it.

Squeezing her eyes shut, the first moan rings out from Leona’s throat. It is soon to be followed by another, more breathless one, as Diana does not stop her circular motions just yet. Not until she has the redhead whimpering and maneuvering her hips in such a way that she draws every bit of pleasure from Diana’s hand, anyway.

Deft fingers work their way downwards then and soon enough, a couple of them have found their way inside. Leona gasps again at this, hands grasping at Diana’s shoulders, her neck, the back of her head — anywhere she can and will allow herself to, really. As Diana sets a steady pace, Leona’s fingernails barely dig into her lover’s skin and small bursts of light begin to emanate from her.

" _Deeper._ "

It is a plea, muffled against Diana’s neck between the open mouthed kisses that she places along it. Diana’s response is physical, doing exactly as Leona wants, and then some ; she knows Leona can take more than she asks for. She knows that that is what she wants. And so, a third finger joins the others in their task.

It is when Diana hits her sweetest spot that she loses grip of herself. With her last remaining willpower, Leona grasps the sheets in each of her fists and damn near tears the silken covers with her orgasm rapidly approaching. When it hits, she throws her head back and Diana’s name resonates off her lips.

Diana rides it out with her and does not stop even as her wrist aches and her lungs begin to burn. She barely feels any of that, in fact, so captivated is she by the view sprawled out before her. Leona only releases the sheets when she starts to come back down from her high, trying desperately to win back every breath.

" I love you. I love you. " Those are the first words Leona manages to get out once she has somewhat caught her breath. Diana kisses her, short and sweet, but in a way that cannot be mistaken ; she loves her just as much. Sweat glistens on their bodies where bath water previously had and they tangle up together, arms and legs coming around each other in a loving mess.

Leona drapes her leg over Diana’s hip and nuzzles into the crook of her neck until she lays comfortably curled up against the other woman. Diana takes the covers and pulls them over half of them both, other than that she remains still until Leona is comfortable. She holds her in her arms and strokes through her hair and Leona begins to hum in quiet appreciation.

" When you said that you wanted me, I didn’t think once would be enough for you. " Diana says and Leona has to stop herself from lifting her head from its comfortable spot and staring blankly at her for a moment. " Ssh, " she hushes and gives a light squeeze with her legs around Diana’s body.

" It’s not my fault you do it so perfectly. " Leona barely complains, before she has her lips taken yet again. " Flattery unfortunately will not earn you another round, but noted. " Diana says once she releases Leona from the hold her lips has on her. Leona lets out a shaky exhale, before she continues with a deep, meaningful kiss.

After some time, she relaxes fully into it and reaches up to stroke through Diana’s hair as their lips meet again and again, each time more loving and soft than the last. Each time, a reminder that they have each other, and that should they ever be parted, this will be the holiest place their minds can return to.


End file.
